warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkfur (RC)
Cat created by Cottonfur for RainbowClan. History Hawkfur was born as Hawkkit. His parents were Owlwhisker and Roseflower and was one of 4 kits. He had one brothers (Falconkit) and two sisters (Spottedwing and Mousefeather). Falconkit died from greencough. When he, Mousefeather, and Spottedwing were Mousepaw, Hawkpaw, and Spottedpaw, their parents also died of greencough. They were all shocked and found it harder to do their apprentice duties. Once he received his warrior name, Hawkfur started to look for his perfect mate. A rogue named Cedar joined the Clan and took on the name Cedarscar. Hawkfur loved Cedarscar from the second he set eyes on her. After almost drowning and Cedarscar having to save him. Hawkfur and Darknight went on a hunting patrol. On the patrol, Spottedwing ran into them and Darknight killed Spottedwing. For what she did to Sunpaw. After Spottedwing was dead, Darknight and Hawkfur agreed to say that a rogue killed her and Hawkfur dragged her back to camp. Then, Hawkfur watched Ruggedkit, Icekit, and Foxkit, become apprentices. Hawkfur and Cedarscar go into a fight and Hawkfur slept out in a fox den. Sadly, a loner found him and mated with him. The next morning, Cedarscar and Mousefeather Hawkfur and the loner sleeping in the den and Cedarscar got mad. She ran back toward the Black Night Rouges and Hawkfur followed her until he collapsed. Meadowwind had been following him and brought him back to camp but, Hawkfur wasn't as happy as he was with Cedarscar. His pelt started to look dull and rugged instead of bright and sleek. Cloudpetal walked up to him and told him that she was sure Cedarscar would come back to which he retorted that she would never come back. Hawkfur, still upset and on edge, went with Sunpaw (his apprentice), Skypaw, and Meadowwind went to the training moss later on to do some battle training. Rainbowstar and Moonpaw came to the training moss as well to do some training. Little did Hawkfur know that Rainbowstar knew he, Cedarscar, Skypaw, Sunpaw, and Moonpaw were on Proudheart's side and had actually tried to kill Moonpaw, her own apprentice, the night before. Rainbowstar was upset because Meadowwind and Skypaw had been messing around before they started training and Meadowwind said she was showing a surprise attack to which Rainbowstar asked Hawkfur if it had worked. Hawkfur grunted and mad Rainbowstar even more mad. Then, Moonpaw said not to talk to them like that and Rainbowstar got furious. Meadowwind defended Moonpaw saying she did nothing wrong and Rainbowstar said Moonpaw had tried to kill her. Meadowwind said that Moonpaw would learn and that Rainbowstar herself had said that. Hawkfur, during all of this, had been watching with blazing red eyes. Hawkfur later went with Sunpaw, Moonpaw, and Skypaw to a meeting with the others on Proudheart's side. Proudheart said that they need to send someone out to kill the rouge that "killed" Spottedwing and Goldenbreeze and someone to get Cedarscar back. Sunpaw, Moonpaw, and Dragonfire killed the rouge and Lightningstrike and Skypaw went to get Cedarscar. The next day, Hawkfur and Darknight went on a hunting patrol. Darknight made a comment about Cedarscar and Hawkfur said he was turning rouge. When Hawkfur was running away from Darknight, he fell off a cliff and "died". Darknight tried to revive him but it didn't work. Once Darknight was long gone, Hawkfur woke up and started his life as a rouge. Hawkfur is later seen when he steps infront of Skypaw, Cloudpetal, Lightningstrike, Cedarscar, Lightkit, and Pebblekit. He doesn't remember any of them. Cedarscar says who she is and that these were their kits, but Hawkfur denies it saying that Cedarscar left him about two moons ago for the Black Night Rouges. Cedarscar says that she is coming back and Hawkfur pads up to her and says "I love you. I'm so sorry.". Cedarscar said she loves him to and Hawkfur takes Lightkit in his jaws and the start padding toward RainbowClan. Hawkfur asks Cedarscar what happened to her third kit and she said that she died, but said it to happily so Hawkfur questioned her if she was happy about that. To which Cedarscar said no. Later, Hawkfur got to camp and settled Cedarscar and their kits down in the nursery. Hawkfur is later seen getting his second apprentice, Cheerpaw. Proudheart announces later that her side will be going to fight WillowClan. During the battle, Birchwhisker, WillowClan's deputy, jumps into the battle by attacking Hawkfur. At the end of the battle, Hawkfur is seen talking with Cedarscar with many wounds. Personality Hawkfur is caring. More to be added. Family Father: Owlwhisker - Deceased, member of Place of Rainbows Mother: Roseflower - Deceased, member of Place of Rainbows Brothers: Falconkit - Deceased, member of Place of Rainbows Sisters: Spottedwing - Deceased, member of Place of Rainbows Mousefeather - Living member of RainbowClan Mate: Cedarscar, Deceased, member of Place of Grey Cloud Daughters: Lark, Living Rouge Pebbleshine, Living member of RainbowClan Sons: Lightfire, Living member of RainbowClan Nieces: Blackfeather, Living member of RainbowClan Skyblossom (adopted), Deceased, member of Place of Grey Clouds Moonlight (adopted), Deceased, member of Place of Gray Clouds Sunfall (adopted), Deceased, member of Place of Grey Clouds Nephews: None Great-Nieces: Riversong, Living member of RainbowClan Reedsong, Living member of RainbowClan Soulswan, Living member of RainbowClan Great-Nephews: Deadsky, Living member of RainbowClan/ Rouge Thistlewool, Living member of RainbowClan Grand She-kits: None Grand Toms: None Education and Other not important stuff Mentor (s): Unknown Apprentice(s): Sunfall, Living RainbowClan Cheerpaw, Living RainbowClan Cats Killed By Hawkfur: None yet Trivia *He could have distant reletives in the Dark Forest Cotton's favorite Hawkfur Roleplays Hawkfur hissed, his eyes were glowing red. "Yes." He hissed. -'''Hawkfur hissing at Rainbowstar' ''"I love you. I'm so sorry." '-Hawkfur talking to Cedarscar after more then a moon.'' "I'm back from the dead!" '-Hawkfur walking into camp from being a rouge.'' Category:Cats of RainbowClan Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Tom Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Living Character Category:Cats Role-Played by Cotton